The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Internal combustion engines combust an air-fuel mixture to generate drive torque. Powertrain components inject air and fuel into cylinders to create the air-fuel mixture. Ignition components ignite the air-fuel mixture. A power supply provides power to the powertrain components and the ignition components through a powertrain relay and an ignition relay, respectively.
A powertrain relay voltage and an ignition relay voltage are monitored to ensure that the powertrain relay and the ignition relay are functioning properly. Generally, the powertrain relay voltage and the ignition relay voltage are equal. Powertrain and ignition relay errors may occur due to open relay coils, poor relay contacts, blown fuses, shorted relay coils, shorted or open relay control drivers and wiring, and shorted or open feedback wires.